1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to actuators and systems incorporating same. More specifically, the invention relates to adaptive lens actuators and optical systems with variable focal lengths.
2. Description of Related Art
Adaptive lenses are used in cameras, confocal microscopes, and other optical systems. The focal length of a lens system may be changed by varying distances between multiple lenses that compose the lens system, or by changing the shape of a single flexible lens. Adaptive micro-lenses with a tunable focal length are particularly useful in micro-optical systems that find applications in sensing, communication, imaging, and display.